Mucked Up
by Foley Artist
Summary: Kim and Ron take a vacation. Meanwhile, Gill seeks revenge...again.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any or its characters. If I did, do you really think I'd be posting this here?)  
  
(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Possible home)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where KIM and RON are packing their bags)  
  
KIM: I can't believe we finally get a break from school.  
  
RON: Spring Break is such a life saver. No classes, no tests, and NO missions. This week is going to be one of pure relaxation.  
  
KIM: I only hope we're so lucky. Evil doesn't take a vacation.  
  
RON: Yes it does.  
  
KIM: No it doesn't.  
  
RON: It must. It's a job, and all jobs require vacation time.  
  
(KIM smiles at RON'S joke)  
  
KIM: Well, I hope you're right.  
  
RON: Stress not, KP. In just three hours we'll be lounging on a beach, far away from trouble. It's vacation, what could go wrong?  
  
(Cut to a laboratory in Key West)  
  
(Cut to the interior, where it is typical laboratory setting. Test tubes, beakers, electrodes, etc. Among the outstanding features are three large tanks filled with water. A scientist (DR. FLUX) approaches one of them)  
  
DR. FLUX: Well, Gill, how are you today?  
  
(We see that one of the tubes contains GILL. He just glares at DR. FLUX)  
  
DR. FLUX: In a bad mood?  
  
GILL: You try being a stinking mutant. Then see how easy it is to be in a good mood.  
  
DR. FLUX: Look, Gill, we're working as hard as we can. As you recall, the man heading this operation is an expert on mutated Rhudabegga, so it's going to take a while. I'm going to go get some forms and run some more test. Don't go anywhere.  
  
(DR. FLUX laughs at his little joke and walks off. He walks out a door and shuts it behind him. GILL peers around cautiously. When he is sure that he is alone, he extends one of his clawed fingers and traces a circle on the glass)  
  
(Cut to hallway. DR. FLUX is returning with what he needs. He opens the door and walks into the laboratory. He goes over to the three large tanks)  
  
DR. FLUX: Okay, Gill, just a few simple tests and then-  
  
(DR. FLUX stares in horror to find that the tank that held GILL has been broken out of. He sees a set of footprints on the ground and immediately follows them. The footprints go into a door, which the DR. FLUX goes into. GILL then shuts the door and locks it. DR. FLUX has walked into a door marked, "SUPPLY CLOSET." GILL smiles to himself)  
  
GILL: Now to get my revenge on the Squeeb.  
  
(GILL sneaks out of the laboratory and disappears into the night) 


	2. In Florida

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: A Key West Airport)  
  
(Cut to the terminal. KIM and RON are getting off the plane)  
  
RON: Hello, paradise!  
  
KIM: If it's not, it's darn close.  
  
RON: It'll be great to relax. I'm gonna lie on the beach and just kick back.  
  
(RUFUS pops out of RON'S pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Relax! Woo!  
  
KIM: Yeah, that'll be nice. I'm gonna go grab a book. I want to catch up on my recreational reading.  
  
RON: Okay. I'm headed for the food court. I'll save you a seat.  
  
(KIM walks off to an airport book shop, while RON heads towards the food court)  
  
(Cut to KIM browsing books in the airport book shop. She selects one and walks to the register, passing a MAN holding a tabloid)  
  
MAN: Frog boy is loose again! He exists, I tell you! He exists! Believe in Frog Boy!  
  
(KIM arrives at the register and hands the book to the CASHIER)  
  
KIM: (Of MAN) He's a bit odd, isn't he?  
  
CASHIER: It's Key West, what can I say?  
  
(KIM pays for the book and walks to the food court)  
  
(RON sits at a table, sharing a naco with RUFUS)  
  
RUFUS: Mmm. Naco!  
  
(RUFUS takes a bite as KIM approaches the table)  
  
RON: Hey, KP. I got you a naco.  
  
KIM: Thanks.  
  
(KIM sits and begins to eat)  
  
RON: So, what book did you get?  
  
KIM: 'Mutation', by Robin Cook.  
  
RON: Ah, a cook book.  
  
(KIM smiles at RON'S joke)  
  
(Cut to the exterior of the airport. KIM and RON walk out and try to flag down a cab)  
  
RON: So, we're going to the beach?  
  
KIM: We're in Florida, it seems like the sensible thing to do.  
  
RON: I've heard that the beaches are awesome here.  
  
KIM: Yeah, and there's a lot of sea life. I plan to snorkel and see what they have here.  
  
RON: I want to go fishing. I love fishing. (RON is discouraged that they haven't gotten a cab yet) Hey, Rufus! Get a cab!  
  
(RUFUS crawls out of RON'S pocket and scampers onto his arm. RUFUS looks up and down the street and whistles loudly. A cab comes to an abrupt stop in front of KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: (Of RUFUS) Is there anything he can't do?  
  
RON: He can program a VCR, he can do anything.  
  
(KIM and RON get in the cab and it pulls away. As it does, a manhole that was underneath the cab opens, and GILL peers out)  
  
(Cut to the beach. KIM lounges on a chair, reading her book. RON carries a surf board and heads towards the water. RON throws the surfboard into the water and jumps on it. It slides out from beneath him and flies into the air. RON falls into the water and is hit on the head when his board comes back down. A SURFER walks by)  
  
SURFER: Ugh, dude, you're supposed to paddle out before you get on the board. (The SURFER walks off into the water)  
  
RON: Oh, yeah, sure. I knew that.  
  
(RON paddles out a ways, and crawls onto his board, careful not to fall. He manages to keep his balance and begins to ride a wave)  
  
RON: All right, if surfing!  
  
(A large wave over comes RON and he whips out. He washes up on the beach with his board beside him, he has a starfish stuck to his face. He pulls it off)  
  
RON: (To himself) Okay, let's try that again.  
  
(RON goes out into the water and repeats what he did. This time, he is able to stay on the board for a while)  
  
RON: (To himself) I think I'm getting the hang of this.  
  
(As RON surfs, he looks to his left, to see what there is. As he does, GILL leaps out of the water and immediately disappears into the water. RON is shocked)  
  
RON: No, no it can't be!  
  
(Because RON is distracted, he whips out again. He washes up on the beach and makes a B-line for KIM)  
  
KIM: Hey, Ron. How's the surfing going?  
  
RON: KP, I saw Gill?  
  
KIM: Who?  
  
RON: Gill! Remember? From when we were stranded at Camp Wanaweep?  
  
KIM: Oh, Gill. But you captured him, remember? He went to the lab to get back to normal.  
  
RON: He must have escaped. I saw him!  
  
KIM: Ron, you're just a little stressed from the past week. Your mind is playing tricks on you. Gill is in the laboratory and he can't get out.  
  
RON: Yeah, I guess you're right. (RON turns to return to his surfing, and sees GILL leap out of the water and dive back in) KIM! There he is again!  
  
KIM(slightly annoyed): The sun must be getting to you. Let's go check into the hotel and get settled. Maybe you should get some rest.  
  
RON: Yes, rest. Good idea.  
  
(They leave. As they do, GILL pops his head out of the water and watches them go. After a moment, he dives back under) 


	3. At the beach

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The hotel, night)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON'S room, where RON is sitting on the bed, flipping through the channels on the TV, while KIM brushes her teeth)  
  
RON: I guess, you're right, KP. It must have been my imagination. I mean, he was brought to a high-security lab. He couldn't possibly break out.  
  
KIM: That's right, Ron. Now, get some sleep.  
  
(KIM climbs into her bed as RON goes to close the blinds. He is about to close the blinds, when GILL pops his head into view. RON screams and jumps under KIM'S bed)  
  
KIM: NOW what's wrong?  
  
RON: He's at the window! Gill's at the window!  
  
(KIM gets up to look, but when she gets to the window, GILL is gone. She is annoyed with RON)  
  
KIM: Ron, hallucinating. Go...to...sleep!  
  
(Reluctantly, RON crawls out from under KIM'S bed and gets into his own)  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
(KIM, RON, and RUFUS are eating the complementary hotel breakfast)  
  
RON: I'm telling you, KP, I saw Gill at the window.  
  
RUFUS: (Trembling) Mmm, Gill.  
  
KIM: Ron, we've been over this. He could not have possibly have escaped. Now, are you coming to the beach today?  
  
RON: No way, Kim. He's out there, and I think he wants revenge. Remember what he had said? "I will have my revenge!"  
  
KIM: Well, in any case I'm going to the beach. You can come if you want.  
  
RON: No way I'm going out there, KP. He'll get me.  
  
(KIM rolls her eyes and gets up from the table)  
  
(Cut to beach)  
  
(KIM puts on a scuba mask and treads into the water. She swims for a little bit, observing all the sea life. She is observing a small anemone, when she sees something out of the corner of her eye. She turns to see what it was, but it has disappeared. Curiosity overcomes her and she goes off in the direction that she had seen it. She swims in that direction and looks around, but sees nothing. She turns around and sees a large, slimy fish- type thing swim past her. She watches it swim into a pipe and realizes that it is, in fact, GILL)  
  
(Cut to the hotel room, where RON is trying to relax. Suddenly, KIM bursts in)  
  
KIM: Ron, I saw it! I saw Gill!  
  
RON: See! I told you, he's out to get me! So, what are we going to do?  
  
KIM: I don't know! (Has an idea) I'll call Wade.  
  
(KIM pulls out her Kimmunicator and turns it on. We see WADE on the screen, wearing a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses)  
  
WADE: Hey, Kim, how's Florida?  
  
KIM: It was fine until now. We've run into a bit of a snag.  
  
WADE: What's happened?  
  
KIM: Gill's here.  
  
WADE: Who?  
  
KIM: Gill, from Camp Wanaweep. The worst summer of Ron's life?  
  
WADE(On screen): Oh yeah. So he's there?  
  
KIM: We think so. Has there been report of a breakout from the lab where he was being kept?  
  
WADE: Let me check. (Types) Nothing. They're closed for Spring Break.  
  
KIM: So, what can we do?  
  
WADE(On screen): Catch him, I guess. Then call somebody.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade.  
  
(She shuts off the Kimmunicator)  
  
RON: So, what do we do now?  
  
KIM: I guess we're going fishing. 


	4. On the water

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: DOCKS)  
  
(KIM and RON are taking a boat out, while KIM talks with the captain [CAPTAIN QUINT] of the ship)  
  
KIM: Thanks for letting us use your boat, Captain Quint.  
  
QUINT: No problem, little lady. Especially after you saved me from that shark attack.  
  
KIM: Oh, it was no big. That constricting lipstick was the obvious way to go.  
  
(KIM unties the boat from the dock and the boat sails off)  
  
(On the water, KIM steers the boat)  
  
RON: Okay, so remind me again what we're going to do.  
  
KIM: We're going to trap Gill. If you're right in thinking that he wants revenge, then he's been keeping track of where you are. If we can get him out in the open, then we can catch him in the net.  
  
RON: Are you sure that that will work?  
  
KIM: You have a better idea?  
  
RON: No.  
  
KIM: Then let's hope it works.  
  
(The boat sails on. In the wake of the boat, GILL bobs on the surface of the water. The boat sails on for a while, then stops)  
  
KIM: Okay, Ron. Now you have to get Gill to come to the boat.  
  
RON: And how do I do that?  
  
KIM: I don't know. Just sit on the deck or something. I'll be in here. (KIM goes into the hull of the boat) Knock when you need me. (KIM shuts the door)  
  
RON: So, here I am. Alone. Perfect time for an ex-friend of mine to get his revenge. Well, I'm just going to lie here for a while.  
  
(RON lies down on the bow, and waits for a little bit. A combination of the rocking of the boat and the smell of the water causes RON to fall asleep. As he dozes, GILL climbs onto the boat. He picks up a rope and approaches the door to the hull. He securely ties one end to the knob and one end to a section of the wall, making the door impossible to open. He then takes the net that is lying in the back of the boat and throws it overboard. He carefully makes his way to the bow)  
  
GILL: Hey, Squeeb!  
  
(RON suddenly awakens and sees GILL)  
  
RON: Gill!  
  
GILL: I told you I'd have my revenge. Well, now I'm going to have it.  
  
RON: I don't think so.  
  
(RON knocks on the deck (which is the ceiling of the hull))  
  
(Cut to the inside of the hull, where KIM hears the signal. She goes to the door, but can't open it. She tries desperately, but to no avail)  
  
(Cut back to the deck. RON is concerned that KIM isn't out yet)  
  
GILL: If you're waiting for your girlfriend, you won't be seeing her. I took the liberty of keeping this revenge personal.  
  
(RON stares at GILL in fear. The plan is failing. He gulps) 


	5. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Boat)  
  
(GILL is approaching RON)  
  
RON: (nervous) Hey, Gill. Can't we talk this over?  
  
GILL: No way, Squeeb. You got lucky last time, this time I intend to finish the job. I'm going to have my revenge!  
  
RON: You don't have to! Kim's connected, she can get you to some good scientist!  
  
GILL: Good scientists? Like last time? The guy who was an expert of Rutabaga?  
  
RON: Okay, so maybe he wasn't the best choice, but give her time. She can get somebody!  
  
GILL: No, I broke out of the lab to get my revenge, and I'm going to have it! I'm going to make you experience the same suffering that I went through, I'm going to turn you into a mutant!  
  
(RON screams and runs to the back of the boat as GILL spits muck at him. RON jumps over some steps and knocks over some fishing equipment and some wooden boards. GILL comes around the corner, and doesn't see RON. Unseen by him, RON climbs a later to the top of the boat)  
  
GILL: You can't hide forever, Squeeb. All that's out here is this boat and the water. And water is my element.  
  
(RON watches from the roof of the boat. He sees GILL walking where he had run, and sees him step onto one of the fallen boards. He then notices that the board is lying on the steps at an angle, and gets an idea)  
  
GILL: Come on out, Squeeb!  
  
RON: (To himself) All right.  
  
(RON leaps off the roof and lands on the end of the board that is up in the air, using the board as a catapult. GILL flies into the air and lands a little ways off in the water. RON quickly runs to the door to the hull and unties the rope, releasing KIM)  
  
KIM: Where is he?  
  
RON: In the water.  
  
KIM: Okay, let's get the net set up.  
  
(KIM goes for the net, but finds it gone)  
  
RON: Oh, this is not good.  
  
KIM: No, not at all. You keep an eye out. I'll think of a new plan.  
  
(While KIM thinks, RON scans the surface of the water around them. For a little while, he sees nothing. Then, he sees it. RON sees GILL'S top fin sticking out of the water and heading directly towards the boat, viva la 'Jaws')  
  
RON: KP, he's headed straight for us.  
  
(KIM and RON watch helplessly as they watch GILL'S fin head straight for them, preparing to ram the boat. Just as it reaches the side of the boat, the fin disappears)  
  
RON: Hey! Where'd he go?  
  
KIM: Under the boat.  
  
RON: What?  
  
KIM: He's under the boat. He knows that we can't get to him there. (Gets an idea) Ron, get in the water.  
  
RON: Are you crazy, Kim?! HE'S in the water.  
  
KIM: Just do what I say. I have a plan. When you get in the water, swim as quickly as you can. Trust me.  
  
(RON sighs and, reluctantly, jumps off the side of the boat and into the water. As soon as his head bobs above the surface, he begins paddling furiously. KIM watches for GILL, then sees him. GILL is following RON in hot pursuit, moving easily through the water, closing in on RON. KIM takes out her blow dryer and fits a small ball onto the end of it)  
  
KIM: I hope this works.  
  
(KIM fires the gun and the rope speeds through the air. Immediately, KIM ties off the end of the rope to the back of the boat. RON is beginning to get tired, and GILL knows it. He leaps out of the water to jump on RON, when the rope catches up with him and wraps around his ankle. He is stopped in mid-air and falls back into the water. RON is tired stops swimming. He turns and sees GILL is just out of reach, tethered to the boat)  
  
RON: Whew!  
  
(Later, at the docks)  
  
(The boat KIM and RON borrowed is docked. GILL hangs by his ankle, tied to the rope which is on a large crane. KIM and RON talk with a scientist [DR. BUNSON])  
  
KIM: (To RON) This is Dr. Bunson, he's an expert on mutations.  
  
RON: Of Rutabaga?  
  
DR. BUNSON: No, no. Studying mutations in Rutabaga is a waste of time.  
  
RON: Oh, good.  
  
DR. BUNSON: No, I study mutations in carrots and such. The more main stream vegetables. So your friend is going to be quite a challenge.  
  
RON: (Uneasy, remembering how something like this had led to this episode) O-kay.  
  
DR. BUNSON: Well, I'm going to take your friend to the lab. We'll begin testing immediately.  
  
(DR. BUNSON goes to load GILL into the transportation unit)  
  
GILL: I will have my revenge, Squeeb! No matter how long it takes!  
  
(GILL is dropped into a large fish tank that is on a trailer attached to the back of a truck. It drives away)  
  
RON: Some vacation, right KP?  
  
KIM: I'll say. If my vacations continue to be like that, I'm just going to stay home.  
  
RON: Well, we have the rest of the week. Things can only get better. Wanna get some lunch?  
  
KIM: Fine.  
  
(KIM and RON walk down the street to get some lunch, passing two figures)  
  
Shego: Nice weather, isn't it?  
  
Drakken: Yes, a perfect day to threaten the world. Let's get busy.  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO walk off to start whatever they are going to start)  
  
The End 


End file.
